A cabbage is a biennial crucifer of the order Capparales that is grown for its head of edible leaves. It has been found that the cabbage is one of the most nutritious foods known, and therefore is much desired in many recipes.
However, as many cooks know, cabbage is one of the most frustrating foods to prepare. The core, in particular, is most frustrating to deal with since it must be removed in order to prepare the food.
Heretofore, many cooks simply rapped the cabbage head sharply against a solid object in a particular manner in order to loosen the core from the leaves. If this procedure is properly carried out, the core is loosened and can be removed from the leaves. However, a proper procedure may take several tries to achieve, and many cooks simply give up.
At the present time, the only way to remove the core from a cabbage head is to use a paring knife and cut around the core. Such a cutting process is time consuming.
While the art presently contains several different coring devices, such as apple corers and the like, such devices are not entirely applicable to coring cabbage. Coring a cabbage requires application of the proper force in a proper direction, especially in a restaurant or institutional situation where many cabbage heads may have to be de-cored.
Still further, once the core has been separated from the leaves, it must be removed from such leaves. Such removal often requires additional steps, which may waste further time.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand held device that is especially designed for the exigencies of coring a cabbage head, and which will apply force in the proper direction and with the least amount of effort, and will also facilitate easy removal of the core from the cabbage head.